


Home

by BlueberryNights



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, canon AU, slight mentions of Hyungwonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryNights/pseuds/BlueberryNights
Summary: They’re not sure what it is or where it’s going but they know it’s deep and only theirs to share and keep.  Treasuring it in little corners, in the dark, in their hearts.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First time posting so I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> This was inspired by one of Minhyuk's cutest post on fancafe (https://imgur.com/a/izFva). I also wrote this based on personal views I have of Shownu and Minhyuk together but if you squint, you will notice real life happenings and situations that have actually happened since No Mercy era.

 

They're not certain how it all starts, how it develops into what it is today but they do remember every detail and how natural it had all happened.

The first time they meet is awkward. Minhyuk is way too shy and flustered, while Hyunwoo is just shy and a little too reserved.

Minhyuk has never really had a type, always being open to all possibilities but he can appreciate and praise beauty no matter the gender. However, after meeting Hyunwoo, he realizes he probably does have a type after all.

Hyunwoo is a walking Adonis. Rough but with a skin that looked and felt soft under his fingertips where he took every chance he could to run his hand down his strong arm, and maybe even squeeze sometimes. His cologne mixed with sweat was his favorite scent during dance practice and Minhyuk would try hard not to peak too much at the glistening skin on his neck.

Hyunwoo was the best dancer in his eyes too, with a honey like voice that made him close his eyes while he listened behind practice room’s closed doors, head leaning on the wall and almost lulling him to sleep.

Everything he did, every move he made and every song he sang had a right measure of perfection to it, or at least that’s what Minhyuk thought. Because of it, there was this sense of closeness Minhyuk had always been seeking ever since he met Hyunwoo and saw how talented he was. He wanted to learn from him but he couldn’t deny he wanted to just get closer.

And maybe he did want to get closer to him the second he saw him, but he wasn’t exactly ready to admit it yet.

Hyunwoo though, had taken notice of Minhyuk the moment he laid eyes on his face, followed by how attracted he had been to Minhyuk’s personality. A sunshine inside out, always brightening the room with his presence, making Hyunwoo smile involuntarily and just stare. Sometimes he stares a little longer than necessary to the point where Minhyuk catches his eyes and he smiles shyly before their eyes break eye contact in embarrassment.

Hyunwoo was transfixed by Minhyuk. Not just by his beauty but he thought he finally figured what it was like for someone to become even more beautiful thanks to their personality. He was magnetizing in a way that Hyunwoo never found a dull moment with him, he was restless but not draining, well, not to him. He talked too much sometimes but it never bothered him, rather the opposite. Minhyuk had crazy thoughts and ideas that most people like Kihyun would nag about or say he’s crazy, but Hyunwoo found it loveable instead.

Becoming friends wasn’t something they expected. They were polar opposites, Minhyuk was bright and loud. Hyunwoo was quiet and more focused but maybe it’s the fact that opposites attract that seems to have a strong, driving force pushing them together. In this case a little too much.

“I think of you as my friend now” Minhyuk had said before holding his hand, while they were practicing for the last stage that would define the rest of their lives. The moment it would determine if they would achieve their dreams or go home, back to an ordinary life or back to give it one last try. Make it or break it.

But also determine if they would ever see each other again or not.

Minhyuk knows Hyunwoo will make it through, he knows that much but he, however, is not sure about himself.

There’s a glint of sorrow in Minhyuk’s eyes, behind his smile and Hyunwoo knows he has been struggling the whole way to make it this far. Doubting himself and wondering deep down if he’s good enough but still managing to pull through with a smile that _almost_ never faltered. He wondered if anyone else could see fleeting moments like these when Minhyuk can’t quiet hide the fear and sadness so well.  

Hyunwoo is convinced he is good and talented enough to make it in comparison to other trainees, he still wonders why Minhyuk hasn’t seem to have caught eyes and attention to get enough feedback or get a score he deserves when all he does is shine brighter than anyone else.

It just makes Hyunwoo want to shower him with praise and affection, he just doesn’t know how that well yet… but he makes sure his words of motivation soothe Minhyuk enough.

Minhyuk trains the hardest, follows diligently every directions from him and he dances better than other contestants. He’s that kid that sneaked out of his home early in the morning to audition and train because his parents didn’t approve and also the kid who got turned down at all the previous agencies he trained at, just like himself. Hyunwoo can relate and it hurts to think it could be their last shot, so he hopes life is fair and gives them both the reward they deserve.

All Minhyuk ever says with a shaky voice and tears brimming in his eyes, is that he hopes they remain in contact after it is all over. Hyunwoo wishes he wouldn’t say it, because he can sense he feels like he won’t make it and he wishes Minhyuk could see himself in his eyes.

But when his name is the last one to be called, the air caught in their lungs and the heavy weigh on their chests finally begins to dissipate. It feels like everything begins to finally fall into place, the right way it should be. Both relieved that they made it and will still remain in each other’s companion all the way, for all the years to come.

As time went by, they all grow close but Hyunwoo and Minhyuk grow far closer.

Hyunwoo isn’t a tactile person, he’s more reserved even when making physical contact unless it’s a pat on the back or a light push. Not one to ever initiate skinship but somewhere down the line that changes… and it only happens with Minhyuk.

Maybe it’s because Minhyuk is so easy on it, he does it with everyone but when it’s with Hyunwoo it’s more intimate and mostly in private besides the occasional need to do it in public, when he doesn’t realize, when he can’t hold back.

When Hyunwoo initiates it, Minhyuk starts fidgeting and gets shy, turning into a beaming fluff ball because with Hyunwoo is different than with anybody else. His hands are big and strong, they also look soft and the way he places them on his body has him squirming. Like how his hand is placed on his lower back to then move it slowly all the way to his hip makes him wish Hyunwoo would just move his hands further on his body.

And Hyunwoo thinks it’s cute, he loves his reactions when he does that slight curve on the side of mouth, preventing a grin from escaping his lips. Because he knows it’s different than with anyone else.

It’s playful a lot of the time but beneath the hands play, there’s always that extra need in the pit of their souls to be feeling each other up. It’s not just playing around, it’s an excuse to _touch_.

The tension is always present but it grows thicker when they’re alone and their hands aren’t as playful, after a while their touch is naturally softer and lingering.

It is no surprise when sooner than later, it’s not enough to compensate and it only takes Minhyuk giving him _that look_ while standing against the wall of the dark studio room one night, after dancing around while listening to Amen, for Hyunwoo to feel his feet moving almost on their own and slowly towards him until there’s few inches separating their faces. The air sits still around them and when Minhyuk brings his hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulders he takes it as his queue to close the gap and press his lips softly against his.

It’s hesitant at first, a light and soft contact and Hyunwoo pulls away to check Minhyuk’s reaction but it doesn’t last long before Minhyuk is bringing him close to him and kissing him again. This time the kiss is firmer, their lips pressed for longer before they begin to move them against one another slowly. Tongues meeting after a while, exploring and tasting the orange juice they had been drinking minutes earlier until the kiss grows into passionate and heated making out.

When they finally pull apart, it is not as awkward as they would’ve expected. Not when Minhyuk is beaming shyly that way that makes Hyunwoo instantly beam back. They’re shy but they giggle about it together before deciding they should head back home.

“We’re still friends, right?” Minhyuk asks on the way home and Hyunwoo just smiles and nods before reassuring him with his own words.

“Always”

Perhaps it wasn’t the right way to put it. _Always friends_ , but it was an invitation for what had just happened and for more. _Always_ no matter what happens or what we do. No hesitation, no fears.

Sneaking around to make out becomes an everyday occurrence after that. Whether it’s while practicing and they sneak into an empty storage room, kissing each other like their lives depended on it and feeling the air around them thick with tension and breathless noises or at home when they’re the first to get up, though their preferred spot is the bathroom.

Changkyun side eyes them when he noticed them gone, only to repeatedly emerge from the bathroom at the same time, pretending like nothing had happened and leave the bathroom together is completely normal.

When they’re not making out, they hold hands a bit too often, a bit too much. It’s not even intentional. Their hands just seem to naturally be drawn to each other on their own will. Even when they cuddle while watching a movie, Minhyuk would be playing with Hyunwoo’s fingers and Hyunwoo would smile before they end up locking fingers lazily.

Or whenever they’re joking around, their hands just end up locked together in a soft yet reassuring hold. It’s always the same way, down-facing palms because according to Minhyuk, that feels closer. Something Hyunwoo learns a year later, and something he thought he was the only one that felt that way about.

As usual, they can’t stop from feeling deprived and wanting more than just that. Hyunwoo won’t mention it even if his cravings sometimes get the best of him when they cuddle and make out on his bed and his hands sneak under Minhyuk’s shirt. Or his hips grind down automatically against Minhyuk’s when he ends up lying between his legs after Minhyuk pulls them tight around him to feel him closer.

It happens when they take advantage of the few times they’re alone at the dorm. The first times they stop, because it gets too much and even if they want it so badly, there’s still a feeling of guilt and insecurity because they are doing something they probably shouldn’t and once that limit is crossed, there’s no going back.

But one day it gets too much to handle, getting the best of them and they can’t stop while being too caught up in the sensation of adrenaline and lust running through their system. It’s so hot and intense that Hyunwoo can’t stop moving his hips while getting intoxicated in the taste of Minhyuk’s kiss and Minhyuk holds onto him while making small noises and feeling his heart in his throat.

They come in their pants shortly after with moans and groans mixing along with each other’s names. It feels liberating and while Minhyuk can’t still let go of his tight hold on Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades, he realizes that while his world has stopped in ecstasy, everything still remains the same. This shouldn’t be a problem if they’re careful. As long as they make it their little secret.

Though they still knew they wouldn’t be able to stop it anyway.

Hoseok is the first one to tell there’s something more going on when Minhyuk sneaks into his hotel room one night to sleep with Hyunwoo, using the excuse that he’s bored to then end up watching random stuff on TV on Hyunwoo’s bed. He’s confused but not at all surprised, he’s had a vague idea.

Hoseok has sensed they had been acting too suspicious and he knows the signs because it’s a reflection of what he does with Hyungwon. He’s also noticed the way Minhyuk always misses Hyunwoo when he’s not around, the way he looks around to find him only to remember he’s away elsewhere.

Especially when he was away at the jungle. Minhyuk’s mood had shifted and had started sulking the minute he had left, like his glowing self had suddenly been shadowed to then walk around pouting and whining, _“Ah I miss Hyunwoo. I hope he’s doing alright”_

And when Hyunwoo is finally back, Minhyuk is the first to jump into his arms and hold him tight, clinging onto him and still not letting go. As if he was making up for all the lost time.

(And Hyunwoo had been no better when it was Minhyuk’s turn.

Always talking about him, keeping him present and wondering about him often. Staring out of windows and wondering if his advice would be enough to make his stay all the more bearable.

The day Minhyuk returned, he clinged onto him and cried into his chest.

“It was so hard. I just wanted to return as soon as possible. I missed my bed and I missed you more”)

Hoseok’s suspicions are confirmed when in the middle of the night he hears whispers and kissing noises under Hyunwoo’s blanket on the bed next to his. It would be cute if only he wasn’t in the room and as much as he’d like to tell them to get their own room, he knows they can’t. But he does keep in mind to make sure to get this revenge with Hyungwon next time.

“Can you trade rooms tonight?” Minhyuk asks Hoseok weeks later while they’re somewhere in Japan with a cute, tight-lipped smile on his face.

“Why?” Hoseok asks suspiciously, looking at him up and down with a side eye. He knows the answer to that question but he still can’t help being a little shit about it and wanting to hear it straight from Minhyuk.

“You know why! You shouldn’t even ask when you know I’m rooming with Hyungwon” Minhyuk says with a know-it-all smirk after a huff and a shove at his arm, Hoseok looks round with a hint of annoyance on his face because this sort of backfired on him.

“Fine” is all he says since he knows damn well he has been caught and he doesn’t ask or question Minhyuk’s comment because he refuses to hear how found out he was.

So that night, Minhyuk surprises Hyunwoo with his presence and a blowjob. Something he has always thought of as gross but when it was about blowing Hyunwoo, for some reason it wasn’t.

Maybe because he was so hot that even his dick was gorgeous enough to want it in his mouth.

He had been getting practice from watching porn and reading advice on how to give the best head on the internet. It’s better than he had imagined, Hyunwoo is heavy and warm on his tongue, his skin is soft and a little salty that he can’t stop wanting to taste more. 

Hyunwoo feels like he’s in space, his head is spinning as he tries hard not to close his eyes just to look at Minhyuk taking him in him between his red, luscious lips and swirling his tongue around his dick. It’s perhaps the most beautiful sight but he curses when he shuts his eyes tight and comes into his mouth, filling it in large spurts.

Minhyuk is not sure what to do so he just tries to swallow as much as he can, still sucking hard and lapping every drop clean as Hyunwoo rides out his orgasm. It’s thickish and salty but he tastes so good anyway.

“Did you…?” Hyunwoo asks between pants and all Minhyuk does is nod with a devilish side smile. It’s enough to set Hyunwoo off and get Minhyuk out of his clothes and Minhyuk thanks god Hyunwoo is still hard because his plan consisted of getting fucked, not just giving a blowjob. Even if he’s now nervous, flustered and shivering with every touch and lick on his skin.

He was so dead set on having Hyunwoo inside him that he already came lubed up and stretched, which was another something he had been doing for a while, exploring his body and getting to know himself. Hyunwoo chuckles in disbelief, fire burning in his eyes and kisses him passionately, amazed at every trick under Minhyuk’s sleeve and loving how he’s so unpredictable all the time, always in the most exciting and best way possible.

Hyunwoo is careful, loving and slow. If he hadn’t come earlier from that blowjob, he knows he wouldn’t be able to last this much when Minhyuk is so tight and warm. It had been a long time since he had slept with someone but he knew this was Minhyuk’s first time, oddly.

 Still, it felt like the very first time when you do it with love.

Minhyuk thinks he’s never felt more complete and adored. Hyunwoo feels like he’s been graced with the most beautiful gift, besides achieving his longtime dream of performing.

-

“Beeear” Minhyuk slurs slightly while still acting cute, lying against his side when they’re sitting on the couch, it’s just the two of them left after a night of celebrations, after successfully completing promotions. The nickname and Minhyuk’s bunny ears on his head make him smile tenderly after replying with a simple _“Hmm?”_

“I think I love you” He says while looking up at him with glassy and droopy eyes. “No, I don’t think. I know I do. I love you” Minhyuk contradicts himself by shaking his head, as if debating with himself rather than talking to Hyunwoo.

“Thank you. I love you too” Hyunwoo chuckles before saying it and his voice is laced with amusement while his finger brush the strands of red hair on the side of Minhyuk’s head.

“But I love you love you” Minhyuk’s voice is low, fading into a murmur before looking down at his hands, picking with a thread on Hyunwoo’s wool dad sweater.

“I love you love you too” Hyunwoo replies with no hesitation, the sweet smile growing on his face into a snigger and Minhyuk smiles back brightly.

Ever since, they repeat the words more often than expected but it’s never something to be talked about seriously when they have their in-depth conversations late into the night.

Sometimes they stay up long after everyone is off to bed, not paying attention to Kihyun’s nagging because they don’t care about losing some sleep if it meant sharing just a little bit of alone time.

It’s not even agreed upon, it’s just a pattern. Strolling in the middle of the night, in small and quietly deserted path ways along the streets surrounding their place.

There’s always the tendency of walking closer than necessary, arms and the back of their palms brushing constantly. Sometimes Hyunwoo can feel a couple of fingers grabbing hold of his pinky and ring finger. And when they’re not, Minhyuk can feel Hyunwoo’s finger taking hold of his lightly after a couple of blocks.

They murmur because it’s too quiet and when the weather gets chilly, Minhyuk has a habit of not bothering to take a jacket, using it as excuse to huddle up close to Hyunwoo’s side to then cuddle into it when Hyunwoo instantly brings his big arm around him. The only reason why Hyunwoo doesn’t remind Minhyuk to bring a coat.

During the cold nights, Minhyuk just slips into Hyunwoo’s bed because, even if he loves how comfortable and warm his own bed is, Hyunwoo’s is better because it has Hyunwoo in it. Though he makes sure to get up and go back to his own bed five minutes before their alarm goes off and having to go back to life and its daily activities.

Regardless of all the hardships, the fact that they are there to be each other’s support, always motivating and encouraging each other makes things easier. Everything is a little bit more simple and smooth.

It’s comfortable. Even if it’s risky, it feels safe.

They’re not sure what it is or where it’s going but they know it’s deep and only theirs to share and keep.  Treasuring it in little corners, in the dark, in their hearts.

Like the times they manage to sneak out and drive around late into the night when Hyunwoo convinces their manager to lend him his personal car, only because he trusts Hyunwoo for being usually so responsible. They drive into the night air, falling into comfortable conversation or comfortable silence as Minhyuk’s fingers play with Hyunwoo’s free hand. Listening to that indie, late night radio station and cruising down the coast line by the Han River.

_Oh baby, oh man_

_You're making my crazy, really driving me mad_

_That's all right with me, it's really no fuss_

_As long as you're next to me, just the two of us_

Hyunwoo sometimes wonders how it would be like if they led different lives to that of nowadays.

If it would be a lot easier, if they could enjoy a date without being pried upon or having to be too careful. Or if fate would’ve even introduce them into each other’s lives.

Hyunwoo thinks fate would’ve had fun finding another way to bring them together and sometimes he’s too curious to know, imagining all types of scenarios in his head.

He’s still thankful to fate for giving them a chance because no matter what, they could’ve still not met, or see each other as often and Hyunwoo can’t imagine life without Minhyuk brightening it every day.

_You're my, my, my, my kind of **man**_

Minhyuk sings along to the song being played, a song they heard a couple of times before and Hyunwoo smiles at the small gender change to the lyrics while Minhyuk laughs lightly, humming along and moving his head to the beat.

And just when Hyunwoo thought he couldn’t love him more, there goes Lee Minhyuk proving him wrong.

Though he’s used to it, because he proves him wrong every day.

It becomes something officially established, even if they don’t actually talk about putting a label on it. They don’t really feel the need to.

Sometimes they don’t realize the lingering touches or glances when in public, the clinging and the time they’re too close for comfort.

But who cares, it’s not like many people will notice it anyway.

Even if Minhyuk covers his personal journal and wallet in stickers made of loving animations of the two of them, even when a couple of those also make it on his new phone too.

Hyunwoo thinks it’s too endearing, especially when he finds a few on some of his belongings scattered randomly.

“Are you sleepy?” Minhyuk asks when he lies his head on his shoulder upside down on the large couch of their living room, looking at him before Hyunwoo opens his eyes and Minhyuk smiles before going back to his phone.

“A little” He responds while placing his hand on the back of Minhyuk’s head, fingers caressing lightly.

“Do I bother you?” Minhyuk is curious, as usual when he’s probably bored though he knows the answer to that question.

“You never bother me” Minhyuk knows that’s true, surprisingly, there is actually a person who is never bothered or annoyed by him and maybe… just maybe that could mean he found his other half, a precise fit.

“Even if I did, I still wouldn’t leave. It’s too late now, you’re stuck with me” Minhyuk rambles while his eyes never leave his phone and Hyunwoo chuckles.

“I’m glad to hear that then. I wouldn’t have it any other way” He says before they fall into a comfortable silence, Hyunwoo just observes what Minhyuk does next to him. At least observing his face more specifically, he could do that for hours.

“What are you thinking about?” Minhyuk asks eventually, noticing Hyunwoo has been staring at him without uttering a word, just observing him closely, knowing he is lost in thought.

“It will be weird when we all start getting our own places eventually” Hyunwoo mumbles and Minhyuk remains quiet because he wasn’t expecting that. Also because he tries not to think about it.

“Why?” Is all he asks, because really, _why are you thinking about that?_

“I don’t know. It will happen eventually” Hyunwoo mumbles, eyes now on the wall in front of him.

“I don’t want to think about it” Minhyuk’s comment is made instantly after Hyunwoo finishes his own and he knows he must’ve stroke a chord.

“Why? Sometimes I think it can be nice to have my own home. More privacy... your own stuff” Hyunwoo reasons and truth be told, none of them wanted to move out. They were all very close and it also meant it was another step into adulthood, they have a lot of fun as it is. It would be too quiet. It does sound nice too but it’s bittersweet.

Minhyuk feels the same way and he knows it but the reason why Minhyuk doesn’t want to think about it, is because it means not seeing Hyunwoo every day. He’s used to it, it’s like his life could be messed up if that changes.

If Hyunwoo got his own place, Minhyuk already knows he’d still find a way to spend all his time there and start leaving all his belongings there, one by one, until eventually Hyunwoo can’t kick him out anymore.

Minhyuk dreads to think about it, he also dreads asking but he can’t help it now.

“Is there a place for Minhyuk in that home?” He tries to be casual but his voice fails him when it sounds smaller than expected, almost audible, pretending to be distracted by his phone.

It was bound to be talked about anyway. Sooner or later.

“Home is wherever you are. Always is. Always will be” Hyunwoo replies after a small chuckle, looking into Minhyuk’s eyes before Minhyuk leans in further to press a kiss on the side of his lips.

“Get a room” Kihyun says with a long face while he walks past, annoyed at having to clean up after scattered food packages around their place, hating to witness PDAs too even though he’s used to it by now. He’s also used to nagging too.

“I’d get an apartment to not bother you anymore, Kihyun-ah but right now I can’t afford it. Unless you want to help with some money” Minhyuk teases him loudly as Kihyun walks away, only shouting back _yeah right!_ before disappearing down the hallway, making them both chuckle.

 They fall into a comfortable silence again and Minhyuk finds it suddenly fitting and necessary to post the picture he just took of both, the caption fitting perfectly.

_Home_

Because together, they’re exactly where they want to be, right where they’re meant to be. Always home.

 

 


End file.
